Traffic marking compositions containing epoxy resins and/or adducts of epoxy resins with polymeric fatty acids are well-known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,408,219, 3,446,762, 3,480,577, 3,356,624 and 3,706,684.
While these epoxy-based traffic paints are superior to the traffic paints containing drying oil resins, i.e., alkyd resins and the like, they contain objectionable solvents. In other words, although the traffic working materials described in the above patents have outstanding durability, their use has been limited because of their drying times.
It has now been discovered that when the organic solvents are replaced with selected solid hydrocarbon resins, the drying time is significantly reduced while maintaining the excellent durability characteristics.